That Don't Impress me Much
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: A one-shot songfic inspired by a youtube video. Primarily BBxRAe, with RobxStar and CyxJinx thrown in for good measure.


That Don't Impress me Much

Raven sat back, listening to Starfire and Jinx go on about their respective boys. It irritated her, given she was - and probably always would be - still single. But then again, she suppossed girl talk always devolved into talk of boys eventually, and it was interesting to listen to what it was that irritated the girls about their respective boys.

"Boyfriend Robin is wonderful...mostly. But I am concerned that it is unusual for the boy to spend more time primping then the girl does, yes?"

"You think that's bad?" Jinx waved her hand dismissively. "Have you seen the way CYborg goes over his car? Sometimes it seems like he loves that car more than me! It's irritating, I tell you, but what with his tech being sucha big part of him, I'd feel guilty making a fuss over it, so...yeah."

"At least neither of you has to listen to Beast Boy's blather," Raven found herself saying. "It wouldn't be half so bad if he actually knew what he was talking about half the time, but-" SHe noticed the other two staring at her. "What?"

"Friend Raven, we were speaking of our boyfriends," Starfire said curiously. "What does friend Beast Boy's behavior have to do with this?"

Raven managed to avoid blushing. "When you two are off with your beaux's, I'm felt all alone at the tower with the green blabbermouth."

"And you actually spend time with him?" Jinx asked with a mischevious glint to her eyes that reinforced her impish appearance.

Raven didn't miss a beat. "You'd prefer I leave him unsupervised?" It seemed like they were buying it...until the music changed to a certain Shania Twain song and Raven wished she were wearing her cloak so she could hide under it.

"Friend Raven, I thought we were listening to the playlist, 'Raven's thought provokers.' Why is this song a part of it?"

"Yeah, Raven, spill." Jinx grinned wickedly. "What thoughts does this song provoke, hmm?"

"...shut up." She knew she was blushing, and she hated it.

Suddenly, Starfire clapped her hands. "My friends! I believe I have the way to end our respective boy troubles!" Quickly she outlined her plan, and Raven had to admit it was actually pretty impressive. It might actually work.

That night, the karaoke machine was set up as eeryone got ready for a night in. The boys each got to do a number. Robin belted out 'Kryptonite,' singing to Starfire, obviously. Cyborg, with his sense of humor, sang 'Mr. Roboto' quite impressively. Surprisingly enough, Beast Boy sang a rather emotional rendition of 'Hallelujah' by Rufus Wainright. Raven was moved.

Then it was time. All three girls stood up. "I thought we were doing singles!" Cyborg shouted out.

Raven turned. "We were," she said, "but we had something to say that needs musical accompaniement." Each of them took a mike. "Hit the music."

The music began, and Raven took the first verse, looking pointedly at Beast Boy.

"I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart But you've got being right down to an art You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall You're a regular original, a know-it-all"

Jinx and Star popped in as her back up.

"Oh-oo-oh!"

Raven kept singing.

"You think you're something special!"

"Oh-oo-oh!"

"You think you're something else."

The music stopped, and Raven looked right at Beast Boy.

"Okay, so you're a rocket scientists," she said sarcastically, somehow managing to maintain a straight face.

"That don't impress me much."

She swayed backwards.

"So you've got the brain but have you got the touch Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night That don't impress me much!"

As Raven swayed back to let Starfire step to the front, Beast Boy looked...hopeful, while Robin sweated in dread. Starfire began her number.

"I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket And a comb up his sleeve-just in case And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it 'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place"

"Oh-oo-oh!"

"You think you're something special"

"Oh-oo-oh!"

"You think you're something else"

As the music stopped again, Starfire looked right at Robin.

"Okay, so you're the Pitt of Brad," she said, as Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered, Raven smirked, and Jinx smacked her forehead with her palm.

"That don't impress me much"

She started to sway backwards.

"So you got the looks but have you got the touch Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night"

She finished her part just before Jinx took center stage.

"That don't impress me much"

Jinx took center stage and began her part, staring right at Cyborg pointedly.

"You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in I can't believe you kiss your car good night C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!"

The others were her backup.

"Oh-oo-oh!"

"You think you're special"

"Oh-oo-oh!"

"YOu think you're something else"

With the pause in teh music, Jinx cocked an eyebrow and thrust out a hip, resting her hand on it.

"Okay, so you've got a car," she said, waving her hand dismissively. Cyborg actually whimpered, much to BEast Boy's amusement.

"That don't impress me much," Jinx sang, sashaying backwards on the stage.

"So you've got the moves but have you got the touch DOn't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night That don't impress me much"

She finished as Raven took center stage once more.

"Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something..." Raven sang as Beast Boy had started to look smug at the other boys discomfiture.

"Oh-oo-oh!"

"That don't impress me much!"

The girls sang together now.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-No Alright! Alright!"

Raven stepped forward, pointing at Beast Boy.

"You're Tarzan!"

Starfire stepped forward, pointing at Robin.

"Captain Kirk maybe."

Jinx stepped forward, mirroring the others, pointing at Cyborg.

"John Wayne."

They all waved their hands dismissively.

"Whatever!  
That don't impress me much!"

The music ended, and the girls put down their microphones. Everyone broke off into private conversations. Raven could hear Starfire telling Robin about 'concerning things she had read in the magazines about boys with such concern with their hair.' Cyborg was busy apologizing to Jinx for letting his 'old baby' take so much time away from his 'new love.'

Beast Boy approached Raven. "So...what does it take to impress you, Raven?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Getting my name right...that's a start."

Gulping quietly, Beast Boy leaned in and whispered, "...I love you..."

Blinking several times, Raven tried to cover her confusion. "Honesty...interesting tack."

Beast Boy sighed, and started to turn away. She caught his chin in her hand, turning him back towards her.

Making her choice, she whispered, "It worked," and gently kissed him. 


End file.
